


风月 01

by Onangellll



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onangellll/pseuds/Onangellll
Kudos: 2





	风月 01

——

马车从江南一路驶来，几日游山玩水，看了江南的烟柳画桥也见了北方满山的乱琼碎玉。

终是到了京城。

窗帘一角被挑开一条小缝，露出半张略显苍白的少年人的脸，他向窗外望去盯着路边插满冰糖葫芦的小摊挪不开眼，那桃花眼中似是闪着光。

有点风雪钻了进来，少年人连忙撂了帘子又缩回温暖的马车里。

这少年人身上披着雪白的狐裘，纤细的手还指拢着一个小巧的汤婆子，汤婆子外头套着个靛青色的暖炉套子映得少年人的手如玉笋。

马车里不止少年人一人，在这少年人的对面也坐着一人。

此人看上去弱冠之年，面色红润，手上捧着书卷斜斜地倚在车里，他自书中抬起头看了对面那缩在狐裘里的少年人一眼，不由发笑，“等你身子养好了，本王带你出来转转。”

此人名叫宋怀礼，是当今年纪最小的王爷，心里没什么江山社稷，只想着荣华富贵养了一后院的美人。

这马车里的少年人，便是他游玩江南带回来的小美人。

这美人名唤许新辞，比他小上一岁，是江南一大户人家的小公子，只因病弱，多年未曾出过江南。此番，宋怀礼也是与他家里好生商量才在这北方漫天飞雪的冬季将小公子带回京城的。

许小公子爱惨了宋怀礼，不顾一切拖着需要吃药吊着的身子和小王爷回了京城。

到这北方见一见寒冬，也算值当。

“阿锦堂堂王爷，要说话算数。”许新辞将自己冰凉的手背贴上汤婆子，冲着对面的宋怀礼笑着说道。

马车入了城中行得十分缓慢，估摸着快到王府了，宋怀礼放下手中的书卷一心与许新辞说起话来。

也就是几句话的功夫，马车缓缓停了下来，车外有人唤了一声“主上”，宋怀礼才起了身掀了帘子踩上刚刚唤他那人扶着的脚凳下了车。

这人名叫戬初，是皇兄分给他的暗卫。

宋怀礼并未多看他一眼，只在下面等着车里的人出来。

这美人披着狐裘，那皮肤看上去竟比这京城的雪都白了三分。

想必这美人身子骨实在太弱了，又经一番劳苦奔波，竟踏上那脚凳就未踩稳险些滑了下去。

好在宋怀礼就站在马车旁接着许新辞，又凉又软的身子扑进怀里，就连他这阅尽无数美人儿的小王爷竟也心动了些。

宋怀礼将美人揽在怀里，嘴里说着哄人的话，面上却未露一丝笑意。他低垂着眼睛冷冰冰地看着那自从许新辞滑倒便跪伏在冰凉的地面上的戬初。

许是感受到主上的眼神，那身子竟是又低了低。

未在门口过多耽搁，宋怀礼与在门口等待多时的正夫沈鹤聆打了招呼，之后扶着病弱的美人进了王府，身后那朱漆大门一关，这名唤许新辞的江南美人便与江南无甚瓜葛了。

许新辞被带入王府之后就被放在了离后花园很近的一处院落。后花园一到夏季小桥流水，倒也能比拟几分江南景致。

宋怀礼安顿好许新辞之后并未留在那里过夜，一路舟车劳顿他也疲惫极了，早早地回主院就歇着了。

第二日他唤了太医前来为许新辞看诊，这才前往许新辞的院子。

刚携着太医进院就瞧见那美人蹲在院中，正和那随着许新辞从江南赶过来的贴身服侍的小厮阿盏玩雪。

宋怀礼远远地就见着美人冻得通红的手，他忙快走了几步把还蹲在雪地里的人扯起来，将那冻得冰凉的手塞进自己手心。

“可别冻坏了身子，未等太医将你身子调养好，你便又折腾出来一个病，本王岂不是要天天带着太医往后院儿跑。”

要不怎说这江南美人身子骨软得很，又会撩人。

许新辞见宋怀礼有几分愠怒，缩在人温热的掌心的手指尖轻轻挠了挠宋怀礼的手心，未等人开口，便整个身子都扑过去。

宋怀礼被撞得退后了一步却还是牢牢地抱住怀里的人。

也不知道为什么，许新辞生长在江南，这会儿身子上却有一股寒冬腊月清冽的梅香。

最后太医是在许新辞窝在宋怀礼胸口的状态下，为其看诊的。

太医眼观鼻鼻观心只管把脉，低着头与王爷禀告病情，建议用针灸调养，再开上两副药。

送走了太医，许新辞也未从宋怀礼的身子上下来，他穿着单薄的里衣将头枕在王爷的胸口，身上还盖着厚厚的被子。

这会儿刚针灸完毕，身上出了一层薄汗。

“王爷会每日都来陪阿辞针灸吗？”许新辞窝在王爷怀里，柔弱的手指轻轻在宋怀礼温热的手心里按揉，眨巴着眼睛抬头看着抱着自己的人。

宋怀礼轻轻揽着怀里人的肩，并未答话，只是觉得怀里的人消了汗便将人往上拉了拉，一把掀开了被子。

虽室内生着炉子暖和得很，但毕竟身上穿得薄，许新辞还是瑟缩了一下，他看着神色依旧十分温柔的宋怀礼，心里却有种不好的预感。

果然，宋怀礼一手揽着他的腰，一手伸过去拍了拍他身后的两团肉。

然后问道，“戒尺呢？”

当今这天下对男妻的束缚较少，但皇室的规矩重，而且这小王爷虽平日里总是一副温和有礼的样子，却是个重规矩的。

凡是接进府的男人，都准备了一把戒尺，就放在床头。

许新辞虽胆子大，却也知不能忤逆夫君，在宋怀礼身边扭捏了两下见人脸色愈发不好，这便乖乖起了身取了放在床头的戒尺来，随后规规矩矩在床上跪伏着送上戒尺。

戒尺是漂亮的红色，棱角都打磨得光滑，触手还有些温润。宋怀礼接过戒尺，拉着人的手腕将人往床里扯了扯。

乌黑的头发散落在床上，许新辞感受到身后的裤子被剥落露出自己的臀来便羞得满脸通红。床褥是光滑柔软的布料，都被许新辞扯在指间。

宋怀礼压着许新辞纤细的腰让人把身后雪白的臀肉撅高，戒尺便横了上去。

手中戒尺一动，轻点那颤颤巍巍的两团就抬高了胳膊用了劲儿将戒尺落上去。

厚重的戒尺落在柔软的臀肉上发出清脆的一声，趴在床褥上的人浑身一颤发出一声呜咽，不受控制地扭了扭腰想要躲开那火辣辣的疼痛。

行刑者并不想如他的意。

宋怀礼见人躲，又加了几分力狠辣的一尺就落了上去，白皙的皮肉上片刻就浮起一道深红的印子。

这下打得许新辞喊了一声，他疼得小腿踹着被褥寻找借力点，被这不明不白的责打彻底逼红了眼眶。

“呜呜呜王爷，疼……”

不仅歪了身子，许新辞还塌了腰试图撒撒娇躲过这令他疼痛的戒尺。

宋怀礼并未急着责打，他伸出戒尺点了点许新辞的腰，听声音并未见怒意，“阿辞听话，这是入了府的规矩。”

到底还是娇生惯养的江南小公子，身上的皮肉都软嫩的很，只两下就红了一片，但宋怀礼并未有什么心软的情绪，心里只道这人该打，否则这后院怕是不得安宁了。

下身赤裸的人还不起来撑好，宋怀礼面色有些不耐，他伸手直接搂过许新辞的腰，另一只手上的戒尺毫不留情地落在那一小块皮肉上。

顿时室内都是小公子的哭叫声和戒尺落在皮肉上的声音。

该是用力落了能有三十几下，许新辞的臀肉高高肿着，嗓子都要哭哑了，两条白嫩的细腿无力地纠缠在一块。

许新辞也不是一味的哭喊，他知道现在只有宋怀礼能救他，嘴里一个劲儿地念叨着，“王爷，阿锦，饶了我吧…我知错了…呜…求您了…”

宋怀礼看他哭得厉害，也停了戒尺，只是问他，“错哪儿了？”

许新辞又开始沉默，光哭着不说话。

听不到想听的，宋怀礼就又开始挥动手里的戒尺，胳膊箍着的身子开始随着疼痛挣动，红彤彤的小屁股也扭来扭去。

给臀肉有上了一层色，宋怀礼才彻底放下戒尺，他箍着人的胳膊一松，许新辞一下子脱了力就趴倒在床上，雪白的身子光臀上一块红红的。

许新辞手里拉着一块被角哭，眼睛都哭得红肿起来，身后还一阵阵未散去的刺痛，连带着大腿肚子上的肉都抖起来。

宋怀礼竟觉得面前的场面有些诱人，不由自主就伸了手上去在那红肿滚烫的臀肉上揉捏。

“呜……别，别碰，王爷王爷求您了，夫君…疼…别捏！”身后的伤处被人不知轻重地揉捏起来，许新辞觉得身上疼得出了汗，一个劲儿地扭着腰不让人碰，刚收了点的眼泪又掉下来。

肆意蹂躏了一会儿，宋怀礼终是放过了面前的泪人儿，他站起身子，就在床边弯着腰曲起手指去碰了碰美人儿满是泪痕的脸蛋。

“阿辞，以后下马车要踩稳。”

宋怀礼说话的时候还是笑着，传到许新辞耳力却像一声惊雷，他哭声都止住了片刻，面色全是惊惧。

王爷知道他在耍小心思了。

那脚凳扶的稳极了，他只想让那贴身服侍的暗卫挨罚罢了。

许新辞知道王爷最厌别人与他耍小心思，这下是踩到了雷点上。

待许新辞想撑起身子和人解释时，却发现宋怀礼不知道什么时候就已经离开了，独留他一人流着眼泪对着空房不知所措。

——

本章完


End file.
